Truth or Underwear?
by LyssaQuill
Summary: A harmless game proves to be a lot more fun than the trio had ever expected. Beware of twisted knickers, Parselmouths, and Weasleys gone Commando. R&R!


Title: A Bit of Fun  
  
Author: LyssaQuill  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance ... basically just Humor though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 ... for now.  
  
Summary: A harmless game proves to be a lot more fun than the trio had ever expected. Beware of twisted knickers, Parselmouths, and Weasleys gone Commando.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just mess with it.  
  
Author's Note: This is a brand-spankin' new fic of mine. Well, actually, I wrote it months ago, but I had just lost my interest in it until now. Also, someone was supposed to write the second chapter *cough* Jackie! *cough* but that never happened. A super big thank you to Steph (Ardent Entity is her pen name. Go read her stuff. She's brilliant.) who is my beta for this story and she made it a bazillion times better. Enjoy!  
  
Reviews: Yes please!  
  
Chapter One: Getting There is Half the Fun  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" she complained in a loud whisper for the hundredth time as she followed her two best friends down the marble staircase and into the entrance hall, "this is absolutely ridiculous."  
  
"Oh lighten up, Hermione. It's just a bit of fun."  
  
"Yes, Ron. And it will be 'just a bit of fun' when Filch catches us and we're scrubbing trophies every night for the rest of term!" Hermione said sarcastically touching on a particularly bad detention Ron had had with Filch during second year.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't get caught," Harry assured. "Do we ever get caught when we have this?" He indicated the invisibility cloak draped over the three students with an impatient nod.  
  
"Well there was that one time, back in first year with Norbert and-"  
  
"That was just a fluke," insisted the boy-who-lived-to-break-rules walking closely in front of her under his invisibility cloak, "and besides, we're more experienced now."  
  
Hermione bit back a comment, thinking it better to just keep quiet until they reached their destination and shook her head instead.  
  
"Honestly, you act like we've never snuck out of our dorms before." Ron said sneaking a furtive glance at her.  
  
"Well, we have but we've never snuck out of ours to go to somebody else's in the middle of the night." Hermione retorted.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Ron joked, and wiggled his auburn eyebrows suggestively, receiving a punch in the arm from Hermione and an eye-roll from Harry.  
  
The trio had reached the stairway leading into the dungeons, and began to descend slowly. They were careful not to trip over the hem of the cloak and send their companions hurtling down the cold stone steps.  
  
Upon reaching the bottom, they were faced with three different paths. They had the option of turning left, right or going straight. The iridescent light flickered eerily on the passageways as the three huddled closer together in the constricted corridor. Icy wind blew from one of the open windows in the drafty hall they had just emerged from therefore most of the candles in the stairwell and corridors below had been extinguished.  
  
Hermione shivered, but not just from the cold. The dungeons always sent a chill up her spine.  
  
"Which way do we go?" Ron asked, looking at his surroundings, slight apprehension etched on his freckled face.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and took out a tattered looking piece of parchment, it was the Marauder's Map. Unfolding it, he lit the tip of his wand with a quick 'Lumos' and scanned the paper for the dungeons.  
  
"This way will lead us to the Potions room," he noted, pointing left. "Straight ahead looks like a bunch of really small rooms."  
  
"Torture chambers, no doubt." Ron added. "If this is where Snape chooses to have his quarters 'stead of upstairs with the rest of the teachers, I don't suppose this place is too . . . pleasant."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway, I think we need to go right," they began walking the way Harry had indicated, and he examined the map one last time before refolding it and placing it back in his pocket. "Then there's another set of stairs to go down and the entrance should be somewhere in that hallway."  
  
As the three trudged along, Hermione couldn't help but think about what they were walking into. This was definitely not her idea of a good time, but once again she had been dragged along on another crazy late-night adventure by her two best friends. They couldn't sit in the common room back in Gryffindor tower and read a nice book or two. They would rather creep around the school after curfew and drag Hermione along with them. She let out an exasperated sigh which was quickly stifled with a quick "shush!" from Harry.  
  
Down the last stairwell on their journey, they came to a long pitch-black corridor. Harry lit the corridor with his wand tip and they saw that they had stepped into the creepiest hallway yet. The walls were adorned with large mournful portraits of things Harry didn't think were quite human, and large menacing suits of armor loomed out from shadowy crevices. They dropped the invisibility cloak from their shoulders and tucked it away in a gloomy corner. The unlit torches were all assembled in elegant silver brackets lit up by Harry's feeble wand light, but they seemed to have been charmed to give off an eerie green glow when the luminosity from Harry's wand lightened them. The stone walls had a silvery tint that was barely distinguishable. The floor was carpeted in forest-green velvet. It gave them the impression of an abandoned mansion in it's ghostly elegance.  
  
"Where's the entrance?" Ron asked.  
  
"He said to do this," Harry said as he spread his arms so he was touching the wall on both sides. "He said when you get there, you'll know it."  
  
They all felt around the sinister portraits on the icy wall finding no secret passage.  
  
"Just marvelous. 'When we get there, we'll know it'. So we just have to rub the walls until we find the entrance. Splendid." Hermione grumbled sarcastically pushing up against the hard stone. "This is working out just perfectly."  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, 'Mione." Ron said as he and Harry proceeded to touch the walls. Hermione was about to retort with something about Ron's choice of undergarments, or lack thereof, when a hissing sound distracted her.  
  
It was Harry. He seemed to be conversing in Parseltongue with a snake in one of the paintings. After about two minutes Harry turned back to his friends, grinning.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked, noting Harry's strangely cheerful appearance.  
  
"Nothing." Harry grinned, looking particularly at Hermione. "Nothing at all. I've just been having a little chat with this snake here and according to him, the entrance is just behind that statue."  
  
Hermione didn't understand what about that would make Harry grin like a maniac, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. And why was he looking at her like that? Nope, she definitely didn't want to find out.  
  
Harry walked over to the statue, which was of a man with a sword and a snake wrapped around the length of his body. He turned to examine the bare stretch of stone wall behind it. Remembering back to second year when they had been led into the Slytherin Common Room by the solid stone wall, Harry could have smacked himself for not thinking of it. He muttered the password that he had been given and the stone wall simply slid away to reveal the secret entrance.  
  
"Thought you'd never get here, Potter," said a bored, drawling voice. "Now that you've arrived, it's time to play."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Did you like the first chapter? Are you intrigued? Did it suck? Please review! Thanks.  
  
LyssaQuill ^_^ 


End file.
